The present invention is directed to the filed of article handling and more particularly to a system and method for extracting and polywrapping sorted articles. The articles are typically sorted by a delivery point packaging machine (DPP). Articles as used throughout the application is defined as at least one of mail, books, magazines and other such articles. DPP machines are used to sort large batches of articles. The articles are fed into the machine by feeders which also decode the destination address of the article as well as the article's thickness. The DPP includes a plurality of slots or pockets for receiving articles. The pockets are logically assigned a destination address and once the address is known (as will be the case when the article is fed into the DPP) the article is routed to its respective pocket. The pockets are stored in containers, themselves stored in a casting of a tower.
Once the batch of articles is appropriately sorted, it may become necessary, depending upon the application, to extract and polywrap the articles. Extracting the articles from the pockets entails the articles removal from the pockets with the sorting order of the articles within the pockets maintained. Polywrapping the articles entails wrapping at least one of the articles in a polywrap—a plastic like material—which facilitates article handling and the like.
Current systems for extracting and polywrapping articles are cumbersome, complicated, bulky and present engineering challenges. Additionally, extracting and polywrapping systems have not been effectively applied to DPP machines. Accordingly, a need exists in the art for effective and cost efficient article extraction and polywrapping. An additional need is that the aforementioned be applicable to DPP machines.